Networks may allow for multi-hop paths between various beginning and ending points on the network. The processing time needed to generate all possible paths with a certain number of hops may increase as the numbers of hops increases. The one-hop paths available in such a network may also change, as one-hop paths may be added, removed, or modified. Changes to the one-hop paths available in a network may require additional processing time to update all the possible multi-hop paths. This may make it difficult to reduce the latency in the generation of multi-hop paths, increasing the number of times a multi-hop path is generated after it is no longer useful due to one of its one-hop paths having been removed or modified in the time it took to generate the multi-hop path.